teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Perishable/Transcript
: SCOTT: voiceover Previously on Teen Wolf... : SCOTT: It's a Deadpool-- a hit-list of supernatural creatures. ( ) : PARRISH: What's the number? : LYDIA: That's how much you're worth. : PARRISH: I'm worth five dollars? : STILES: Five million. : PARRISH: That's kind of terrifying... ( ) : STILINSKI: I don't think the Orphans were the only professional killers in Beacon Hills. ( ) : LYDIA: Father and daughter... ( ) : SCOTT: We need to tell her the truth. She's going to see the rest of the Deadpool eventually. : STILES: Malia... ( ) : SCOTT: We might know a lot more about who the Benefactor is now. Who has the power to know when someone is dead, but doesn't need to see a body to know it happened? : KIRA: A Banshee... : NATALIE: This is the last thing your grandmother wrote down before she died... : LYDIA: This isn't nonsense, Mom. It's code. ( ) ABANDONED PARKING LOT : PARRISH: Hey! Hey, what are you doing? : PARRISH: Listen... Listen to me! I'm a deputy with the Beacon Hills Sheriff's Department... : HAIGH: Damn. I was hoping you'd be out longer. : PARRISH: Haigh? What the hell? What are you doing? : HAIGH: You're a good guy, Parrish... But the list says you're worth five million dollars. : PARRISH: What? I don't know what you're talking about! : PARRISH: Haigh, listen... I mean, I barely make forty thousand dollars a year-- : HAIGH: I only make thirty-six. : PARRISH: AHHHHH! : PARRISH: Haigh, please! Just stop! You don't have to do this. Look, if you're having money problems... : HAIGH: You're worth five million dead, Parrish-- sounds like you got the problem. : PARRISH: Please! Please don't do this! : PARRISH: You're just gonna stand there? You're just gonna listen to a fellow deputy burn to death? : PARRISH: Haigh, wait! No, wait! WAIT! : PARRISH: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S DEPARTMENT : STILES: It's not just that she could still be alive-- : LYDIA: It's that she would've had to fake her death. : STILINSKI: Your grandmother, Lorraine Martin, faked her death? : STILES: Definitely. : LYDIA: ...Maybe. : STILES: More than likely, yes. : STILINSKI: Oh, I'm guessing you got a story to back this up? : LYDIA: She might be helping the Benefactor... : STILES: Or is the Benefactor... : STILINSKI: That sounds like a story worth hearing. : STILINSKI: Anybody seen Parrish? : STILINSKI: Haigh? : HAIGH: Haven't seen him. : HAIGH: Holy... : PARRISH: GRRRRR! : HAIGH: You're dead! : STILINSKI: Hey! HEY! : STILINSKI: Ugh! : HAIGH: ...But you're dead. TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS DEREK'S LOFT : DEREK: He covered you in gasoline? : LYDIA: It's the hair and nails, isn't it? The parts of the body that are essentially dead. : DEREK: Well, they should be gone. : PARRISH: I was set on fire! All of me should be gone. : SCOTT: Not if you're like us... : PARRISH: Like you? : DEREK: I don't think he's like us... : LYDIA: Then what is he? : DEREK: Sorry, but I have no idea. : SCOTT: But you knew about Jackson and Kira... : DEREK: This is a little out of my experience. There might be something in the bestiary-- did you try Argent? : SCOTT: I don't know where he is... : PARRISH: Okay, hold on-- what's a bestiary? : PARRISH: Actually, that's not even my first question. Just... Just tell me one thing. Are all of you like Lydia? Are you all psychic? : DEREK: Psychic? : SCOTT: Yeah, not exactly... : PARRISH: Okay... Then what are you? BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : DR. VANDENBERG: All right, Mr. Stilinski... : STILES: Sheriff. Sheriff Stilinski. : DR. VANDENBERG: I've got you scheduled for surgery first thing in the morning. Unfortunately, it's going to take a little digging to get that slug out of your shoulder. : STILINSKI: Yeah, it's fine. : STILINSKI: One more-- what's this part here? This line? : DR. VANDENBERG: Patient Responsibility. Parts of the procedure and hospital stay not covered by insurance. : STILINSKI: Are those big parts? Expensive parts? : DR. VANDENBERG: That's between you and your insurance, unfortunately. You should start feeling the morphine in a minute. Try to get some rest, Mr-- : DR. VANDENBERG: ...Sheriff. : STILINSKI: Hey, stop that. I was just curious about the terminology. We're not in any kind of dire straits. : STILES: I know about the bills, Dad. I know about the collectors calling about Eichen House. I know about the advance from the department, about the credit cards... : STILINSKI: Stiles, are you going through my stuff? : STILES: Yeah, I go through all your stuff! Especially when you keep things from me. : STILINSKI: I keep things from you because you don't need to know everything. : STILES: scoffing Yes, I do! I have to know everything. How the hell else am I supposed to take care of you? : STILINSKI: You're not supposed to take care of me! I'm the dad-- you're the son. You get it? : STILINSKI: Dad. : STILINSKI: Son. : STILINSKI: I'' take care of ''you. : STILES: We're supposed to take care of each other. : STILINSKI: Hey, we're going to be all right. : STILES: How do you know, Dad? : STILINSKI: I don't... But, the morphine's kicking in... I'm not all that worried about anything right now... : STILES: quietly But I am... LIAM'S HOUSE TBA DEREK'S LOFT : PARRISH: What's a Kanima? : SCOTT: ...We'll get back to that. : SCOTT: Just know that everyone like us-- everyone with some kind of supernatural ability-- is on the Deadpool. : PARRISH: But I don't even know what I am. : DEREK: I'm pretty sure they don't care. : PARRISH: How many professional assassins are we talking about? : LYDIA: We're starting to lose count... : SCOTT: But is it still just professionals? : PARRISH: I don't think Haigh's ever tried anything like this. I think he was taking a chance. : DEREK: That means anyone with the Deadpool could take a chance. : PARRISH: But if Haigh had it, then who else does? How easy is it to get this thing now? FLASHBACK-- MARTIN LAKE HOUSE, 2009 : LYDIA: voiceover Meredith was only at my grandmother's lakehouse once... But I think once was enough... END FLASHBACK : DEREK: How did your grandmother know her? : LYDIA: She didn't... She found her... Because of another woman named Maddy-- the woman she loved. : LYDIA: I never met her, but I saw her name everywhere. She used to be part of a yacht racing team. There were plaques and trophies in the lake house from all the regattas she'd won. : PARRISH: How did she die? : LYDIA: "How's" not the story... It's what happened right before. : LYDIA: My grandmother, Lorraine, used to work in San Francisco for IBM. She was there on a weekend, catching up on work. She started hearing this sound, like rain... : LYDIA: But, when she looked out the windows... : LYDIA: All she saw was blue sky. : SCOTT: But she kept hearing the rain? : LYDIA: And it just kept getting louder. Rain and thunder, cracking like gunshots in her head... so loud, she finally just... screamed. : DEREK: Like a Banshee. : LYDIA: She called Maddy, who was planning on taking one of the boats out on the lake... But Maddy said that the sun was shining there, too... So, Lorraine didn't say anything. : PARRISH: There was an accident? FLASHBACK-- MARTIN LAKE HOUSE, 1970s : LYDIA: voiceover It took them four days to find Maddy's body... and then it took decades to figure out how Lorraine knew. She started with parapsychologists-- like the Ph.D in their name made it more scientific. They built the study in the lake house according to every pseudoscientific theory they could find. ''None of it worked. So then, she started going to more extreme occult-- things like mediums and psychics, all of them failures... Until she found Meredith. They found her in Eichen House... this fragile girl who didn't understand the things she heard. They brought her to the study... and they almost killed her. She was hospitalized for over a year. She... never really recovered.'' : LYDIA: My grandmother drove her insane. I'' drove her to suicide. And all she ever wanted to do was help. My grandmother created the code for the Deadpool. They think she's the Banshee who put the names out in the first place. She left me this message in the same code. : SCOTT: But she didn't leave a cipher key, did she? : DEREK: Careful with that. : SCOTT: I thought you didn't like guns? : SCOTT: Does this have something to do with your eyes? : DEREK: My eyes, my strength, the healing... All of it. : SCOTT: ''Gone? : DEREK: Whatever Kate did to me, it's still happening. : SCOTT: If the Deadpool really was made by a Banshee, then there's something else that you should know about... : SCOTT: Your name broke the third list. It was a cipher key. : DEREK: ...And the two other keys were "Allison" and "Aiden." : SCOTT: And I... I don't want to make you nervous, but it kind of feels like there might be a pattern there, doesn't it? Allison... Aiden... you. : DEREK: Names picked by a Banshee. : SCOTT: It... It could mean that you're in danger. : DEREK: grimly Banshees don't predict danger, Scott-- they predict death. MCCALL HOUSE : SCOTT: whispering Three... four... five... six... BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : MASON: Liam! Hey. Am I gonna see you at the bonfire tonight? : LIAM: Uh... I'm thinking about skipping it. : MASON: You're not skipping. : LIAM: Why not? : MASON: Because you're on the lacrosse team! Don't you have to go? : LIAM: I don't, uh... I... I don't think I can make it. : MASON: You're coming. And we're gonna find you a nice girl that you can embarrass yourself in front of, and find me a lacrosse player... Because statistically speaking, someone on your team has gotta be on my team, all right? : MASON: ...Liam? : LIAM: Okay. I'll be there. STILINSKI HOUSE : STILES: Try "Maddy." It's got to be Maddy. : LYDIA: Doesn't "Maddy" feel a little obvious as a cipher key? : STILES: I guarantee it's "Maddy." : STILES: Okay, your name. She left the code for you, right? So, it's got to be your name. : STILES: Your mom's name? : STILES: ...Do you have any beloved family pets? : LYDIA: Mmm. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : COACH: All right... Now, I know the start-of-season bonfire, it's a big deal for you guys. I also know it gets out-of-hand sometimes. The alumni show up, there's other teams, and alcohol-- lots and lots of alcohol. : COACH: All right... Shut up! : COACH: Now, what I don't understand is why anybody would ever want to get stumbling-down-''drunk'' in front of a massive open fire. I''m also resigned to not being able to stop you guys.'' : COACH: I also remind you, your team captain, McCall, will be there. And I can count on him to narc on any and every one of these little bastards. Get back to class! STILINSKI HOUSE : STILES: The ashes were left for you. The code was left for you. You're supposed to be able to figure this out. : LYDIA: But no one else is... which is why she made it hard. : STILES: Whoa! : STILES: Okay? : STILES: You... "No one else." No one else but you... : LYDIA: What? : STILES: Our guesses-- they're all about Lorraine, right? We keep trying to guess a word that has something to do with her. So, maybe we should be trying to guess one that's about you. : LYDIA: Me? What about me? : STILES: What do you remember doing with your grandmother? You know, what was you guys', like, special thing? Did you go to the beach? You know, did you like ice cream, or...? : LYDIA: We read... : STILES: Okay. What did you read? : LYDIA: The Little Mermaid. : STILES: You read that movie? : LYDIA: It was a book first! Hans Christian Andersen. : STILES: Type it in. "Little Mermaid." : LYDIA: We read it every night. I got so obsessed with it, for three months I wouldn't respond to anything but "Ariel." It drove my parents crazy, but... : LYDIA: ...Grandma thought it was adorable. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : SCOTT: Hey... You okay? : SCOTT: Hey. : LIAM: Last night... my printer went off by itself. I couldn't turn it off. I hit the "cancel" button, but it just kept printing. : SCOTT: Printing what? : COACH: shouting What the hell's this??? STILINSKI HOUSE : STILES: You recognize any of these? : LYDIA: Just my grandmother. : STILES: Lydia... We need to call Scott. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : LIAM: You see the difference? : SCOTT: Derek's not on the list anymore... : LIAM: And I'm not worth three million. It's eighteen now-- eighteen million. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : PARRISH: Well, it's not another Deadpool-- more like an Already-Dead-pool. : LYDIA: All of them? All dead? : PARRISH: Within the last ten years. All suicides, and all at the same place-- : STILES: Eichen House. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : SCOTT: Hey! What are you doing here? : MALIA: Getting drunk! What are you doing? : SCOTT: Trying to make sure no one gets hurt... : MALIA: That sounds fun, too. : SCOTT: I don't want to ruin your night or anything, but we kind of can't get drunk... : MALIA: What? : SCOTT: I think it has something to do with our healing. But trust me, I've tried-- you're not gonna feel anything. : MALIA: Maybe you should tell him that. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : STILES: Lydia, Eichen House isn't a library. You need a warrant to get files from there. : LYDIA: My grandmother left me a list of ten suicides, including her own. There's got to be a reason why. Is there anyone there who's willing to help us? : STILES: No... : STILES: But there might be someone willing to take a bribe... BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : LIAM: Not gonna tell me to slow down? : MASON: Actually, I was gonna say, "Keep drinking." I think you should get drunk-- and I mean stumbling-down, fall-on-your-ass, passed-out-with-your-face-in-a-toilet drunk. : LIAM: laughing Why? : MASON: Maybe then, when I ask you what's going on, you'll be too drunk to lie. : MASON: I'm not asking this because I want to know-- I'm asking because I want to help. : LIAM: I'm gonna get another drink. : LIAM: Yeah... I'm getting drunk. EICHEN HOUSE : BRUNSKI: A thousand. : STILES: exasperatedly A thousand dollars? To use one little key to open one little file room? Are you out of your mind? : BRUNSKI: When you get the keys, you make the price. : STILES: Right. You actually think we have that kind of money? : BRUNSKI: I know you don't-- if you did, Daddy Sheriff would have paid the bill by now. : BRUNSKI: That's why I'm talking to her. : LYDIA: sighing I have five hundred. : BRUNSKI: Follow me. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : SCOTT: I just want to talk-- : MALIA: Well, I just want to dance. : SCOTT: We had our reasons. We didn't tell you about Peter-- : MALIA: interrupting --To protect me. That's what Peter said you would say. And guess what he said next? : MALIA: That you were right. : MALIA: Does that surprise you? : SCOTT: No... It makes me wonder what he wants. Malia, we need to stay together. You, me, Stiles-- : MALIA: interjecting I don't wanna talk about Stiles. I just want to dance, and get drunk. : SCOTT: Malia... : SCOTT: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! : SCOTT: You are drunk. : MALIA: giggling Yep! : SCOTT: But you can't be... : MALIA: Is this what drunk feels like? It doesn't feel as good as I hoped... : SCOTT: I don't think it's supposed to. EICHEN HOUSE : BRUNSKI: Good? : STILES: Yeah. We can help ourselves. : STILES: Uh, Lydia, you got the list? : STILES: sighing Lydia, why did you write another name on here? : LYDIA: I didn't write anything... : STILES: This is your handwriting. : LYDIA: Why would I write another name? : STILES: Why would you write mine? : BRUNSKI: It was the tapes, wasn't it? : LYDIA: AHHH! : STILES: Ugh! : BRUNSKI: Your turn, sweetheart. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : HAIGH: And who the hell are you? : BRAEDEN: Hello, Deputy. I'm a U.S. Marshal working in conjunction with this office, and I'd like to ask you a few questions... : HAIGH: Yeah, well, I got a question-- how'd you get those scars? : BRAEDEN: shrugging From a Werewolf. How'd you break your nose? : HAIGH: What's that supposed to-- BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : SCOTT: Malia... What's in this? What did you have to drink? : MALIA: Just vodka... : SCOTT: Stay on your feet and keep moving. EICHEN HOUSE : LYDIA: HELP US! Help us! : LYDIA: Somebody, help! : STILES: Lydia, there's a lot of people screaming for help in a place like this. I don't think anyone's listening. : LYDIA: Well, I'm open to better ideas... Because, if you didn't notice, all of those suicides were murders. : STILES: That's why she left you the message... : LYDIA: She predicted her own death. She knew I'd figure it out-- : BRUNSKI: interrupting --Once you were able to predict your own. : BRUNSKI: But they weren't murders. I'm not some serial killer like Ted Bundy, going around cutting up college girls. : STILES: No, you're just an Angel of Death. : BRUNSKI: I don't think you understand my level of commitment to my work here, Stiles. There are people here who don't simply need treatment-- they need release. I helped them. I helped Lorraine. : LYDIA: whispering You killed her. : BRUNSKI: I helped her. And now, you can help me... Because there is something about it that's always bothered me. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : SCOTT: Malia... : SCOTT: How much has he had to drink? : MASON: Not enough to get him like this... : SCOTT: Something's happening. We need to get them out of here. : SCOTT: slurring I think we're gonna have to... um... : MASON: How much did you drink? : SCOTT: Nothing-- not even a sip. : SCOTT: ...It's not the drinks. It's the music. EICHEN HOUSE : LORRAINE: tape What are you...? Brunski, what are you doing? : BRUNSKI: tape Don't worry, Lorraine... It's going to be all right... You're just going to have a little trouble breathing... : STILES: Lydia, look at me. Don't listen. : STILES: Okay? Don't listen to it. : STILES: Just focus on my voice, Lydia. Don't listen to it-- block it out. Okay? : STILES: Lydia? : STILES: Hey, turn it off! : LYDIA: STOP! : BRUNSKI: Then listen... Just listen. I need your help with this, Lydia. : LORRAINE: tape Please, don't... : BRUNSKI: Here it is-- the part I never understood. : BRUNSKI: whispering Listen. : LORRAINE: tape Please... don't hurt her... : BRUNSKI: tape Don't hurt who? : LORRAINE: tape Ariel... BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : SCOTT: slurring I have to... I have to turn off the music. Don't let them out of your sight. : MASON: Wait... : MASON: Stop! : MASON: Hey, what are you doing? These are my friends. : SECURITY GUARD 1: Your friends are overly intoxicated. They need to be escorted out. : MASON: Okay. I'll go with them. : SECURITY GUARD 1: That won't be necessary. : MASON: I said, they're my friends-- : BOY: You okay, man? : SCOTT: What is that? What are you doing? : SECURITY GUARD 1: It's gasoline. Haigh says we gotta burn you. EICHEN HOUSE : BRUNSKI: We get a lot of teenagers trying to break into our drug cabinets... Most of the time, they don't succeed... But you two look pretty clever to me... BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : SCOTT: What happened to the gun? : DEREK: scoffing You're covered in gasoline. : SCOTT: Oh... yeah... EICHEN HOUSE : BRUNSKI: I'll admit, Stiles... I don't have any unusual talents like Lydia. But somehow, I just knew we were gonna get a chance to do this again. : STILES: No. No. No. : STILES: No! : PARRISH: Drop it! : PARRISH: Take your thumb off that needle and slowly withdraw it from her neck. : BRUNSKI: groaning Young deputy... You're just a kid. I bet you've never even fired a-- : LYDIA: He-He killed my grandmother. He was controlling Meredith. : STILES: He used her to create the Deadpool-- : LYDIA: --And killed her when she tried to help us. : BRUNSKI: weakly You... You think it was me? : BRUNSKI: That I was controlling her? : BRUNSKI: Idiots... : BRUNSKI: She was controlling me. : LYDIA: Oh, God... : LYDIA: It's not him. He's not the Benefactor. : MEREDITH: No... : MEREDITH: And... he wasn't on my list. But he was a bad person. END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 4 Category:Unfinished Transcripts